Various designs of telecommunication antennas are known and, among these designs, plane and helical antenna structures are broadly employed. A typical plane antenna structure comprises a plate located above the ground that is being supplied from a power source located at ground level, whilst a typical helical antenna structure comprises a dielectric cylinder with a flexible printed wiring sheet wound around the perimeter thereof, such arrangement also connected to an appropriate power source located at ground level. These microwave antenna structures of the prior art present lack of efficiently isolating the antenna radiating body from the power source supplying the electric current that is required for operation thereof. As a result, part of the energy supplied to the antenna by the power supply source returns back to the power supply source and this leads to reduction of the effective power supply to the antenna and to malfunction of the power supply source that often necessitates repair or replacement thereof. Hence, the performance of the antenna is diminished, whilst operation and maintenance costs are enhanced.
The object of the present invention is to provide appropriate ground connecting systems that will efficiently ground the radiating body of the antenna so as to isolate the antenna from its power supply source, eliminate reverse energy flow from the antenna to the power source and thereby enhance the performance of the antenna, adequately protect the power supply source and reduce operation and maintenance costs.